Doctor Who: Nexus -S3E1- The Magician's Apprentice - (Part 1)
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: The Doctor Have Gone Missing along with his father. There is this Race called The Pseudo-Creaturaids (Creature in Welsh) sent one to look for them, It is up to Fuyuki and Hedlix to find The Doctor before one of the Pseudo does.
1. Prelude

Once Upon a Time in another world where there are these mythical creatures, and there is Two Time Lords: Ulysses and The Doctor. The Mind of The Time Lord been wipe about any knowing of the world they are in. The Legendary Mythical Creatures were in grief, but they are all disappointed on Ulysses.

The Almighty think of becoming Time Lords, So they took The Doctor's Essence by taking a slice of his Regenerative Energy. But On what they did, instead of Turning them to Time Lords, The Regeneration energy Made copies of them which they are known as The Pseudo-Creaduraids, given from Ulysses.

The Pseudos Wanted The Doctor to have his memories back, But Ulysses Threatened them by having his Memories Erased and keep The Doctor's Mind Wiped and Ran away with a TARDIS. Then The Creaduraids Chased after them all over through time and space.

* * *

 ** _Doctor Who: Beyond_**

 _The Magician's Apprentice_

* * *

The Maldovarium

A Hooded figure came in the bar where all different kind of aliens are in like Haths, Oods, and Sycorax, Along with Mousians, some Keronians, and a lot more. The Figure looks around until it found another one similar to itself. It went close to the Similar Figure, they both look at each other and then the one was sitting got up and began following the other one out the current place.

Once they are in a spot that no one can see them in where they are, They Removed their hoods revealing themselves. It appears to be Ulysses and The Blue and Black Lion like Humanoid Hedlix. Once The Time Lord seen the face that he knows, He gave a smile.

"Long Time no see, Appears that The Advance Evolution improved on you." Ulysses said with a smile. Hedlix also gave a smile, and hug his Master, Ulysses hugs back and rubbing its back.

After a couple of seconds, they broke their Reuniting Hug. "So, you Summoned me. What for?" Hedlix said. Ulysses took out a golden disk. "This is from your Admire, He want me to Deliver it to you." He said as he Handed it to Hedlix, The Lion takes it. "Theta's Confession Dial." Hedlix said.

"Yeah, I really don't know why he wanted me to but..yeah." Ulysses said. "Where is he Now?" Hedlix Asked Eagerly.

"I send him to The Thousand Worlds, With his Brigarron, and a Rucario, but other than that He could be anywhere right now." Ulysses Explained. Hedlix let out a bit of a sigh, he looks at The Doctor's Confession Dial and placed its paw hands on top of it. "What is your kind now? I have met the other similar to you." Ulysses Curiously asked.

"Rentora." Hedlix Responded with a smile. "Rentora, very nice." Ulysses said.

"Yes, The Three of you are our Creators, our Gods. The Sires." Hedlix said. "huh. The Creators of The Rentoras. It is a total surprised, probably be a surprise to Thete." Ulysses said.

The Rentora gave a smile and look a The Confession Dial again. Out of the blue, it suddenly go the idea on where it can start on looking for The Doctor. "My Lord, I Think I know where to start looking." Hedlix said.

Ulysses thought the same he thinks it is. "Earth?"

"Earth." The Rentora said confirming.

* * *

Planet: Rentor - The Thousand Worlds

A Big green and black like Serpent, Hexagonal scales slithered on the Rentorian Soil.

Welcome Diriant The Zygade, we are The Millennial Coalition, if you don't leave now we will turn you into a pile of cells. The voice echos it reveals to be The Brigarron Ulysses Referenced, as a Rucario standing next to it. There are also different creatures along with the Native ones.

"Where is The Doctor?" The Zygade Demanded to know. "Where He always is. Behind you, one step away. Tread carefully as you seek The Doctor, Diriant or it will be your last." The Brigarron said.

"Alffa our mighty Ruler." The Zygade said.

"What of him?" The Brigarron asked. "The Doctor Must know." It answered back. "What Purpose?" The Large Creature said. "for The future of our race." The green and black serpent responded.

"which one? The Zygadian race? or the Pseudo-Creaturian?" It said.

The Zygadian Serpent dodged the question, it began to slither back. "The Doctor must know, The Doctor Must Remember." The creature began slithering away repeating the same sentence. The Doctor is hiding behind the rock where The Serpent was in front of watching it Slithering away.

The Doctor heard every single of the conversation they just had.


	2. Thank You History

Chapter 1: Thank You History

* * *

Pekopon (Earth) - One Month Later

Fuyuki Hinata. In School; The Kissho Academy, he head to 2-B class then sat down on a desk, as there other students including Momoka sitting next to him, she look at her crush and notice something up with him. "Fuyuki, are you ok?" she asked in concern.

Fuyuki looked at her as his name being called snapped him out. "Oh yeah I'm fine, its just it's been a month and The Doctor have not been back, I mean, Where did He go with out his TARDIS?" Fuyuki Responded.

The Teacher came in the classroom. "Okay Students, take your seats." He said. The rest of students in the rest of the classroom to their spots. "Today we will be learning in history of the first rock concert." The Teacher said explaining the lesson.

"Now can someone guess on who thinks on what t might started?" The teacher asked to his students. "One of them raised his hand. The teacher called on the students that raised his hand. "was it in 1952?" The Student said.

"That is a good guess but it started in Essex, 1138 A.D" The Teacher said. "It started with a Man who look like a Magician, reefers himself as The Doctor." Once The name 'The Doctor" was said, it catches Fuyuki's attention.

Another student spoke up. "So he is like a Witch Doctor? you said that He is called The Doctor and he looks like a Magician." The Student said.

"That is a good question. Tell you the truth no one knows who this man is, but history tells that He threw a goodbye party." The Teacher explained. "Sorry where is it again?" Fuyuki asked. "Essex, England 1138 A.D." His Teacher responded. Fuyuki wrote down on what he teacher just said. "Momoka, I believe we just found him

Later when school ended Fuyuki began running towards home, within the excitement he is going through. In a minute, he crashes to another which cause both to fall of their feet. He holds his head in pain. He looks at who he ram to, with the surprised look on his face to find out it is not human.

"Oh, I am So Sorry." Fuyuki said apologizing. The Creature got up brushing off its knees. "It's fine it is technically my fault." It said.

Fuyuki saw a golden disk on the ground and notice that there is symbols that he is familiar of. "Gallifreyan.." He whispers to himself.

The Creature held out its hand, Fuyuki grabbed the hand as it helps him up. "Again sorry for that. I wasn't paying attention." It said. "My name is Hedlix by the way."

"I'm Fuyuki and you seems to drop something." he said as he points to the device. "Oh thank you." Hedlix said as it reach over and pick it up. "That's Gallifreyan Technology is it?" Fuyuki asked. Hedlix looks at the human quite Surprised. "You seems to be familiar with the term of Gallifreyan." it said.

"Oh, it's because I have a friend who is-"

"Time Lord, That the name go by The Doctor." Hedlix said finishing Fuyuki's Thought. "Yeah." The Blue haired boy said. "So you know where he is?" Hedlix asking him in high hopes. "Actually, I do." Fuyuki said.

"Great but not here, It's better that it's just us know, So is there anywhere that is private?" Hedlix asked. "My home that's where we can go." Fuyuki answered.

After that they both went off, behind the tree there was a dog like creature spying on them, that have a close resemblance of the Black and Green Serpent.


	3. Hedlix and Fuyuki

Chapter 2: Hedlix and Fuyuki

* * *

Fuyuki and Hedlix went inside of the home of the Hinatas, in the living room. "I first need to know what's going on, my friend told me That The Doctor was on his home planet." Fuyuki stated.

"Well it's true, The Doctor did returned to Gallifrey, but those Smog Time Lords really wanted him to check on what they contacted them." Hedlix Explained.

"Keroro did explained on what happened; he was there." Fuyuki said. "Well It is irritating, they have him do all the work for them. They obviously don't Respect him, nor Braxiatel, and Ulysses." Hedlix ranted, it finally seems to be calmed as it released a sigh, Then Hedlix notice the Blue Police Box sitting in the back yard, The Lion like seems to know what it is.

"Is That.. The Doctor's TARDIS?" Hedlix asked in surprised as it went to the backyard directly to The Time Machine. "You know what it is?" Fuyuki asked. "Of Course, You see, I'm from The race called Rentora, Created by Ulysses, Braxiatel, and The Doctor." Hedlix said. Fuyuki looked surprised on what the Blue and Black lion said. "You said you know where he is right?" It asked.

"Yeah, he is in Essex, 1138 A.D." Fuyuki responded. "We need to get in." Hedlix said.

"But they only way is a TARDIS Key." Fuyuki stated. "unless if you give it trust." Hedlix said as it placed its forehead on the door of the TARDIS with his eyes closed, making looking look like he is making a psychic connection.

For a couple of seconds Hedlix heard the sound like the door being unlocked, Hedlix open its eyes and have a grin. "Like so." Hedlix said opening the door by pushing it.

They both entered in the TARDIS. Hedlix looks amazed in the interior. "Oh what beauty!" It said. As it walks towards the console, as it placed its hand gently on it and rubbing it. "Bigger on the inside than the outside, I seen a TARDIS before but nothing like this Beautiful, no wonder The Doctor choose you." Hedlix said admiring the place.

"Do you know how to Fly this ship?" Fuyuki asked curios. "we are not taking the TARDIS." Hedlix claimed. "What?" Fuyuki said in shock. "Why?"

"We can't let this TARDIS be in the wrong hands." Hedlix explained. "So how we travel without the TARDIS?" Fuyuki asked. "That Fuyuki, is a good question." It said.

Hedlix looks around the control room and went up the stairs to where the books around, it began its search in the book case and found couple of devices.

"Oh look, Vortex Manipulators." Hedlix said as it began to come down the stairs. "So we are going to use these?" Fuyuki asked. "Yeah, We go to Essex, 1138 get The Doctor and keep him safe." Hedlix explained the plan as he place one of the Manipulators on Fuyuki's Wrist. "That will be explained later." Hedlix responded. With a press of a button both of them teleported.


	4. Essex, 1138

Chapter 3: Essex, 1138

* * *

Essex, England - Castle Ramparts

Hedlix and Fuyuki teleported few feet of the ground has they landed, they feel a bit woozy from the travel. "Your's Vortex Manipulator is slave to mine, Cheap and nasty time travel." Hedlix said. Out in the courtyard surrounding by people stands around it, filled with the peasants and other castle residents. A Man Standing is waving his axe around. "Face me Magician, Face Me." He yelled out.

"You probably want to throw up don't you, here take a look." Hedlix said as they both look at the courtyard. "According to you this where The Doctor is."

"Okay, how do we find him? How do we know what we're looking for?" Fuyuki asked. " Anachronisms. The slightest, tiniest.."

Out of nowhere Hedlix was interrupted by the sound of The Guitar Playing coming from the courtyard. "Anachronisms." Hedlix said finishing its thought. through all the smoke coming from the portcullis The Doctor can be seen playing on the Guitar while standing on a tank as drive out wearing his shades. The crowds are cheering on as The man let down his Axe in Dismay. The Doctor's Guitar playing lasted for a few minutes.

He Finishes the Riff as he bows to the crow as like he is bowing to a Lord or Lady, then back while the speakers are giving feedback for awhile.

"Dude! What is that?" The man asked. "You said you wanted an axe fight." The Doctor responded suppose to be a pun but no one in the crowd laughing nor understand it. "Oh come on, In a few hundred years, it will be funny. It's a Slow burner." The Doctor said as he hopped off the tank. "An Musical Instrument is not a axe." The Man said in defense.

"Yes, but a daffodil is not a broadsword, but I still won the last round." The Doctor said in victory as the crowd cheers for him. "What you think Of my new Tank? Don't worry it isn't loaded." The Time Lord asked.

The man looks at the tank. "Don't like it." He replied. "Yeah neither do I." The Doctor agrees with The Man holding the Axe. "I bought it for my pet fish."

"Your Fish?" The man asked confused. "I have ordered online!" The Doctor said making another punny joke, but no laughter just complete silence. "Oh come on. 'fish' 'tank'. Oh all this stuff will be hilarious in few hundred yeard do please stick around." The Doctor said in a bit of disappoint.

"What's the matter with him? He's never like this." Fuyuki asking to The Rentora. "Oh You are a New aren't you?" The Rentora said.

The Doctor lower is shades as he looks at where the two are, Fuyuki notice that The Time Lord is looking at them. "Wait, he didn't that did he? He doesn't we'er here right?" Fuyuki asked.

The Doctor began playing on the Guitar for above 10 seconds while still looking at them. "Now you lots, I gave been for a day, and it has been a great day." The Doctor Proclaimed.

"You been here for three weeks" The man with the axe claimed. "Three weeks? Must be really bedtime. Well, we partied." The Doctor Said. The Crows cheers.

"s! I helped you dig a well, with a first-class, child-friendly visitor's centre! I've given you some top-notch maths tuition in a fun but relevant way. And I have also introduced the word "dude" several centuries early. Let me hear you!" The Doctor Said.

"Dude!"

"your a Renaissance?"

"Dude!"

"Your a Medieval?"

"Dude!"

The Doctor Points at a man who wearing an armor. "I'm a Dragon-Slaying?"

"Dude!"

"We are all Young?"

"Dudes!"

"I like it! But I got some sad news for you dudes. Tonight, I will be leaving you." The Doctor said. The Crowd Jeers, crying out No. "But Before I do, I want you to meet couple of my friends." The Doctor said he he look back at them two at the ramparts knowing that he is summoning them.

The Crowd awes and then began to cheers. Fuyuki first entered in the courtyard, He waves around shyly, then went up to The Doctor. "How did you know we were here did you see us?" Fuyuki asked in surprised.

"When I do not see you?" The Doctor asked. "Two faces and the rest of the crowd?" Fuyuki said with a chuckle. "There was a crowed too?" The Doctor said in confused.

Later Hedlix walks in the courtyard, The Doctor see his childhood Familiar, having a smile on his face. The Doctor smiles back at Hedlix. As The Rentora went closer to The Doctor as it pulls him into a hug. The Crowd awes from The scene that his happening. "Now we are hugging." The Doctor obviously stated. "well I missed you very much, and plus I was very worried." Hedlix said in defense.

"What, From The Pseudo-Creaturiads?" The Doctor said. "I wonder how did you guys find me?" He asked curiosity. "Your Human Friend there. Without him, this will take me for awhile." Hedlix said.

"It was History, We couldn't do it without it." Fuyuki Said. "Well I am Here." The Doctor said as he strung notes on The Guitar as it echos throughout. "Ok Doctor of Rock, We Should return on home." Hedlix said. "Alright fine then, being a part pooper." The Doctor Complain.

"Oh You want to set that a challenge, I can party like there is no Tomorrow." Hedlix Said. "Oh Challenge Accepted." The Doctor said. From the deal they just made, They telaported away.


	5. The Paralleled Mind

Chapter 4: The Paralleled Mind

* * *

Present Day - In a Remote Location

In The Sky a Green Color illuminate partially, travels one by the other, then a beam of Green Light Shot down to the ground of Earth, causing formation of a ball of energy creating a crater. One The Orb of Green Energy began to dissipate, The Same Black and green Serpent began slithering out of crater, meeting up with The Twin.

"Zyrant, You are here." Diriant said in surprised to see its twin. "Yes, as I did found Ulysses, and explained it to him on why we truly we need The Doctor." Zyrant Explained. " For know the approach of The Zygadian Race."

Back at the Hinata's house The Doctor Went to his TARDIS. The Doctor Opens the door as the hums like something is powering up, the lights in the control room went on one by one lighting up the entire room. The Doctor walks in placing the guitar on the chair and walks to a Black board, which have writing on.

Bast on the Signature, it is written by his Father; Ulysses.

In the house Fuyuki and Hedlix have a conversation about the situation that they are kinda in. "So, What is going on?" Fuyuki asked. "I Don't know much." Hedlix said. It took out The Doctor's Confession Dial that was given from Ulysses from the request from The Doctor. "I was looking for him, because of this." It said, as it placed the confession dial down on the table.

"I did seen this before." Fuyuki claimed. "What is it?" He asked. "It's The Doctor's Confession Dial." Hedlix responded. "The What?" Fuyuki asked. "In your terms a will, The Last Will of Testament of the Time Lord know as The Doctor, to deliver, according to Gallifreyan ancient Tradition, to his closes friend or Familiar." Hedlix explained. "So he choose you?" Fuyuki said.

"Well There must be a reason why he sent it to me in the first place." Hedlix said. "What does it say?" Fuyuki asked curiously. "What does what say?" Hedlix question on what Fuyuki means by that. "His Confession." The boy stated. "It only opens until he dies." Hedlix stated.

"So The Doctor knows he is going to die right?" Fuyuki asked. "Well he must have to know that he going to die then right." Fuyuki said.

"Well He has to this confession dial is here for a reason." Hedlix said. "We Could ask." Fuyuki Suggested. Hedlix thought about but decided to give it a shot since there is no other Alternatives. "Sure, why not."

The Both got up, Hedlix grabbed the Confession Dial from the table and put it in its pocket. They went outside towards The TARDIS, Hedlix knocks at the door for a couple of times.

The Door Opens inwards showing the face that is Not The Doctor but wearing The Doctor's Clothes. "Hedlexgoronidavorgante, Good to see you again." The Man Said. "Ulysses!" Hedlix Said in Shock.

* * *

 **TO BE**

 **CONTINUED**


End file.
